Dead Girls Dont Write Letters
by googoodolls
Summary: dealing with her depressed mother and her dead sister Kagome higurashi already has enough problems but what happens when she gets a letter from her dead sister Kikyo
1. the letter

Hey you guys I hope you enjoy my fic and just to get this over with I do not own Inuyasha.

Things had been getting a little better until I got a letter from my dead sister. That more or less ruined my day.

It was Friday, the sun was out but it wasn't yet in the Kyoto mean mood. Mom had had a good night .Only one sleeping pill, so she was semi groggy rather than stumbling, mumbling and weeping. No word from dad for a while. Yes it was a pretty good day.

I'd buzzed home during lunch break. Mr. Wananabe, the principle, knew the home-front situation and approved my request for an off-period combined with lunch. The drill was: I came home , checked Mom and the ,mail, ate my lunch, left some for mom, made any calls that had to be made ,forged a note from mom saying I'd been there, then scooted back to school in time to hear other kids' crybaby bullshit about curfews.

Poor dears.

Today's mail consisted of a clutch of white envelopes with cellophane windows and a couple of catalogs. As I pulled out the pile out in one bunch, a small yellow envelope slipped out and fluttered to the ground. Gracefully, just like my sister.

I froze, staring at the pale yellow rectangle. There's no way, I thought. She's dead. Dead girls don't write letters. Dead girls definitely don't write letters on yellow stationary. Dead girls might appear in dreams, they might make weird phantom ESP phone calls, but they do not write letters.

Cliff hanger I promise the next chappy will be longer


	2. the letter part 2

Hey guys plz review and I don't own Inuyasha….. WHYYYYYYYY!!!

chappy 2 The letter part 2

I slowly picked up the letter it was Kikyo hand writing you could always tell kikyo's handwriting from any one else's hers was jazzy and bold but still fancy with her cursive writing. I checked the address it had Kikyo's college address. Probably and old letter that never reached us I said making myself feel a little bit better but still I couldn't get rid of an odd feeling.

I walked into my room and put Kikyo's letter in my junk drawer I would read it when I felt like it and went downstairs to fix my lunch. After eating lunch I went into my mom's room to see if she took her daily dose of medicine. Since Kikyo had died my mom has been a wreck not leaving her room and crying all day. To my surprise mom was sitting on the bed bending over something. "Mom" I said trying not to sound cold even though it was hard to find any sympathy for her "what are you looking at" I said bending over so I could look at what she was oh so interested in. I saw that it was Kikyo's old picture book. "Mom you shouldn't be looking at that it would probably make you worse" I said snatching the picture book from her cold hands. She started to whimper softly "here take your medicine" I said opening the bottle and taking the pale yellow pills out and grabbing her glass of water "it will make you feel better"

I placed the picture book under my bed and forged a letter from my mom saying I've been to school. As I walked back to school I rememberd how much I hated school I kept to my self a lot just reading books. Books had been my haven an escape from the outside world. I only had three friends Sango my best friend Miroku a perverted boy who like to touch peoples but especially Sango's and InuYasha a stupid jerk . They would probally be the only reasons I even went to school. "Kagome hurry up or else you'll be late" Sango said while pulling my arm "ok ok" I said with a little smile on my face.


	3. wtf

Hey now only one person reviewed so you've forced me to beg… PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEE review or else I'll have to take drastic measures dun dun dun just kidding well any ways I don't own InuYasha I know sad.

Chapter 3 WTF

'Ohh today was a long day' I thought as I stuffed my books into my locker. "Hey wench" the voice pushed into my thoughts " hurry up and maybe I'll walk you home" I knew exactly who that voice belonged to it was Inuyasha the stupid half de.. wait did he just say he wanted to walk me home! I thought all most dropping my books. "wait why do you want to walk me home" I said a hot red blush crept on to my face 'get it together Kagome I thought "why don't you just go and bother Miroku or something. " because he groped Sango and now he's unconscious's and I don't want to drag him home" InuYasha wined fine lets go I said giving up.(I'm going to skip ahead because I'm lazy)

Right when I walked into the house the phone rang "hello" I said in a monotone voice "hey Kagome is your mom awake I need her to bring me some money" he slurred I knew he was drunk as always "what do you think" I said while hanging up the phone. My life sucks I thought as I ran upstairs. Remebering the letter I opened my junk drawer it was still there I picked it up slowly "hey wait a minute" I said out loud "why do I care I hated her when she was alive and I still hated her while she was dead". My whole life she ruined my life everybody thinking she was so perfect when she really wasn't she was gracefull and beutifal and perfect while I was sassy and bitchy and especially not perfect maybe I was pretty but that was the only thing that was good. When Kikyo was alive she would steal money then make it look like I did it then blame it on herself making it look like she was the best sister who would stick up for her little sister and make me get in trouble. Then she went away to acting school my mother and father missed her so much know one would wan't to stay with the little bitchy book worm. Then there was a fire at my sister's apartment complex and that's how she died, wow what A BORING WAY TO DIE at least it should of been intresting but know she died cause she probally forgot to un plug the curling iron or something. Still there was something pulling at me some force telling me to open the letter, "oh what the hell it was just a stupid letter any ways" I said to myself letting curiosity get to me.

Tearing open the envelope I opened Kikyo's letter it said…

He he cliffie plz review tell me if its good or not but be easy on me its my first fic


End file.
